


Ollis Brust

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sind Marco und Erik echt glücklich zusammen. Sie lieben sich, sie verstehen sich, sie haben perfekten Sex. Aber genau diese Perfektion macht sie kaputt. Das müssen sie ändern, findet Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ollis Brust

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich habe ich wie immer x andere Projekte am Laufen. Natürlich habe ich schon vor 2, 3 Projekten gesagt, dass jetzt nichts mehr dazu kommt. Nun ja. Klappt ja wieder hervorragend. Aber wenn Erik so etwas schönes über Olli sagt... Es ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ich musste überlegen, wie man das erklären könnte und als ich die Erklärung hatte, musste ich es schreiben.  
> Zitat befindet sich am Ende.

**Titel:** Ollis Brust  
**Autor:** schnaf  
**Pairing:** Marco Reus x Erik Durm (x Oliver Kirch)  
**Wortzahl:** 3678  
**Rating:** P18 Slash  
**Genre:** Allgemein oder so

~*~*~

Stöhnen. Keuchen. Unregelmäßige Atemzüge. Nach Luft schnappen. Das Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut trifft. Wimmern. Positives Wimmern oder so. Sein Name, gestöhnt.  
Erik ist wie im Rausch. Er nimmt nichts mehr so richtig wahr, nur noch -  
Marcos Haut sieht so hell aus auf der dunklen Bettwäsche. Im Halbdunkel sieht es fast schon nach schwarz-weiß aus. Seine Tattoos stechen dunkel hervor, zeigen ihm noch einmal in Schriftform, wer gerade vor ihm kniet, mit wem er gerade Sex hat.

Seine Hände zittern. Trotzdem krallt er sich weiter an Marcos Hüfte fest, trotzdem gleitet seine Hand weiter über Marcos Penis. Lange geht es nicht mehr, das spürt er, er kennt die Anzeichen.  
Auch bei Marco. Er biegt den Rücken durch, schiebt sich so ihm entgegen, Eriks Schwanz schiebt sich noch weiter in Marco, er keucht, stößt zu, wieder, wieder. Und dann spannt Marco sich an, ganz bewusst, er weiß das, er weiß, dass Marco weiß, was er tun muss, um ihm endgültig den Verstand zu rauben, und die Welt um ihn herum wird schwarz. Erik sackt auf Marco, er versucht, es aufzuhalten, aber letztendlich fehlt ihm dann doch die Kraft, er lässt Marcos Hüfte los, stützt sich auf der Matratze auf, seine Hand wichst Marco weiter, während er ihn langsam Richtung Matratze drückt. Marco stößt in seine Hand, er ist angespannt, all seine Muskeln sind angespannt, er atmet schwer, seine Bewegungen werden immer ruckartiger – bis Erik spürt, dass seine Hand feucht wird, dass Marco sich in seiner Hand ergießt.

Damit verlässt ihn das letzte bisschen Kraft, er lässt sich auf Marco fallen, presst ihn aufs Bett, schafft es nicht einmal mehr, seine Hand unter ihm hervorzuziehen.  
Erst nach einer Verschnaufpause bekommt er es auf die Reihe, von ihm zu rollen. Sofort schlingen sie die Arme umeinander, Marco lehnt seine Stirn an Eriks. Seine Augen sind nur noch einen Spalt offen, er sieht genauso fertig aus wie Marco sich fühlt.

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt echt gut. Geiler Sex, toller Kerl...  
Doch kaum ebbt die Après-Sex-Euphorie ab, fühlt Erik, wie das flaue Gefühl zurückkehrt.

Ach, du wieder.

Irgendwie hat er wieder gehofft, dass es diesmal fern bleibt – er hofft das jedes Mal. Dabei hat er schon längst die Hoffnung verloren. Verdammt, der Sex mit Marco ist richtig geil, er kann sich nicht vorstellen, mit irgendjemandem so guten Sex zu haben. Aber etwas fehlt.

In der Pubertät hat er Witze darüber gemacht, dass 'befriedigend' nicht die beste Schulnote ist. Heute weiß er, dass Befriedigung nicht das beste ist. 

„Ich liebe dich.“

Es fühlt sich falsch an. Ja, er liebt Marco, wirklich, er ist so glücklich mit ihm, Marco hat einen ganz großen Platz in seinem Herzen. Das 'ich liebe dich' ist keine Lüge, absolut nicht.  
Es fühlt sich falsch an, weil es gerade nicht von Herzen kommt. Er sagt es nicht, weil ihn dieses Gefühl übermannt, weil er in jeder Zelle die Liebe zu Marco spürt. Er sagt es, um das flaue Gefühl zu verdrängen.

Klappt nicht und das macht das ganze noch schlimmer.

„Ich dich auch.“

Marcos Finger streichen über seine Wange, er lächelt leicht. Doch dieses Lächeln wirkt ebenso halbherzig wie seine Erwiderung.

_Spaß._

Plötzlich ist dieses Wort da, plötzlich rauscht es durch seine Synapsen. Das ist das Wort, das er sucht, das ist das, was ihnen fehlt – und irgendwie auch viel mehr. Er vermisst das Kribbeln, das Besondere, den Spaß am Sex. Ihr Sex ist nur noch Triebbefriedigung.  
Aber warum? Wenn sie danach nebeneinander liegen, sich nahe sind... Das ist keine Triebbefriedigung mehr, das ist schön, das ist gut. Trotzdem fehlt etwas. Davor, denkt er. Wenn es losgeht.  
Mehr Vorspiel? Sie haben es probiert. Scheiße, sie haben schon so viel probiert.

Ja, sie. Marco hat es auch schon gemerkt.  
Marco merkt es auch heute wieder. Auf einmal schließt er seine Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck wird verzweifelt.

„Ach scheiße. Schon wieder.“  
„Ja.“

Es ist keine Frage des Stolzes mehr. Sie wissen inzwischen, dass ihnen beiden etwas fehlt und dass es nichts mit ihrer Leistung im Bett zu tun hat.  
Immerhin das wissen sie. Jetzt müssten sie nur noch darauf kommen, wie es endlich wieder gut wird.

Einfach mal wieder Sex zu haben, ohne danach in ein Loch zu fallen. Das wär's.

~*~*~

Eriks Moment ist gekommen, als Olli – endlich – die Kabine verlässt. Schnell schiebt er sein Handy, auf dem er zuvor mindestens eine halbe Stunde herumgetippt hat, in die Hosentasche, dann schnappt er sich seinen Kosmetikbeutel und folgt Olli durch die Türe.  
Er hat nicht getippt. Er war nicht beschäftigt. Er hat nur versucht, sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, bis Olli endlich nach draußen geht. Dass ihm dabei ein Spiel geholfen hat, bei dem er keine eingehenden Nachrichten gesehen hat, war dabei von Vorteil. So musste er kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, weil Marco nicht weiß, wo er ist und was er tut.

Das schlechte Gewissen sollte sich spätestens jetzt erledigen. Was er vorhat, ist nur zu Marcos Besten. Auch wenn es ziemlich unkonventionell ist.  
Ein bisschen unsicher ist er ja schon. Aber als Olli stehen bleibt, weil er seine Schritte hört, und sich zu ihm umdreht, weiß er, dass er das durchziehen muss, dass das so passt.

_„Mit wem würdest du einen Dreier haben wollen?“_  
„Das ist doch echt einfach.“  
„Ach ja?“ 

Jetzt läuft Olli etwas langsamer, er lässt ihn aufholen. So dauert es nicht lange, bis er neben ihm her läuft.  
Damit hat er eine kritische Phase seiner Idee erreicht. Wenn man so will, geht es jetzt erst so richtig los – die Frage ist nur, wann dieses 'jetzt' ist. Er ist so ein bisschen paranoid, hat die Angst, dass sie auf Kameras festgehalten werden. Wo gibt es weniger Kameras? Hier, im Gang, oder draußen, bei den Autos?

Hier, beschließt Erik. Hier und jetzt fängt er an.

_„Ja. Olli. Der ist der einzige, vor dem wir uns nicht erst einmal outen müssen.“_  
„Besonders begeistert war er aber nicht, als er uns in flagranti erwischt hat.“  
„Mh. Sein Blick war vielleicht nicht begeistert. Aber...“ 

Und wie? Er wollte sich spontan etwas einfallen lassen, weil ihm das, was ihm bei seinen Planungen einfiel, nicht wirklich überzeugt hat. Verdammt.  
Nun steht er also hier, mit einem Ziel und der Vorgabe, zwischen hier und diesem Ziel noch einige Wörter einzufügen.  
Mh.

„Olli?“

Olli dreht ihm seinen Kopf zu, er lächelt leicht.

_„Aber ist keine schlechte Wahl, finde ich.“_  
„Ja, Olli passt schon. Sieht schon recht gut aus.“  
„Wenn er wüsste, dass wir darüber reden, dass er unser führender Dreierkandidat ist...“  
„Er wird es nicht erfahren.“ 

Okay, dann jetzt einfach mal frei von der Brust weg. Einfach wirklich intuitiv sein. Sollte ja nicht so schwierig sein.

„Marco und ich, wir wollen mit dir ins Bett. Also zusammen. Also 'nen Dreier.“

Und schon ist das Lächeln Vergangenheit. Seine Unsicherheit aber auch. Gut, das war jetzt vielleicht nicht besonders einfühlsam oder vorsichtig, insgesamt wohl nicht ideal, aber es ist raus. Was will er mehr?  
Marco. Er schiebt es auf Marco. Spätestens bei Marco hat er gemerkt, dass nichts über Klartext geht. Hätte er ihm nicht vor den Latz geknallt, dass er auf ihn steht, hätte sich zwischen ihnen nichts entwickelt, denkt er.

„Ihr...“  
„Denk' darüber nach, okay?“

Er spürt Ollis Blicke in seinem Rücken, als er Richtung Ausgang läuft.  
Jetzt ist er aus dem Schneider. Jetzt liegt alles in Ollis Hand.

~*~*~

 _„Man gibt etwas Öl in die Pfanne und wartet, bis es heiß wird – aber nicht zu heiß! Anschließend -“_  
„Erik?“  
_„Das Fleisch gut würzen. Von beiden Seiten, schön gleichmäßig -“_  
„Erik?“  
_„Die Sauce kann man auch schon mal herrichten. Dazu nimmt man -“_  
„Erik!“

Erik zuckt zusammen. Verdammt, ist er schon wieder eingeschlafen?  
Egal. Sofort in den Verteidigungsmodus. Marco kann ihm nicht einfach so den Ellbogen in die Seite rammen.

„Immer deine Kochsendungen, ey!“  
„Deshalb musst du nicht immer dabei einschlafen! Außerdem hat es an der Türe geklingelt.“

Okay, das ist leider ein guter Grund, ihn aufzuwecken. Er hat seine Beine über Marcos gelegt, Marco konnte schlecht aufstehen. Also erbarmt er sich. Aufstehen, strecken – die Couch ist nun mal kein idealer Schlafplatz, vor allem, wenn man einfach den Kopf so weit nach hinten sinken lässt, bis man die Rückenlehne erreicht -, dann geht er zur Türe.

Dass Olli davor steht, ist überraschend, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Darauf gewettet hätte er nicht, es ging auch nicht so weit, dass er Marco davon erzählt hat, doch irgendwie hatte er es im Gefühl, dass Olli die Unterhaltung im Gang nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lässt.  
Was dagegen wirklich überraschend ist, ist sein Gesichtsausdruck. Olli grinst.

„Na, Kleiner?“

Er ist überrumpelt, zugegebenermaßen. Sein Plan ist plötzlich aufgegangen und er ist nicht vorbereitet.  
Marco weiß nicht Bescheid. Oh Gott, Marco weiß von nichts und jetzt steht Olli hier und will Sex und – will er das wirklich?  
Will er. Olli macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, in die Wohnung hinein, legt seine Hand in seinen Nacken, zieht ihn etwas näher. Und dann pressen sich seine Lippen auf Eriks.

Okay, jetzt ist eine schnelle Entscheidung gefragt. Soll er Olli machen lassen, ist er pro Dreier? Oder...  
Kein 'oder'. Scheiß auf das 'oder'.

Seine Hände fahren in Ollis Haare, er zieht ihn an sich. Dann öffnet er seinen Mund und – oh, nett. Wahrscheinlich würde Olli ihn schlagen, wenn er diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen würde, aber man merkt ihm sein Alter an. Das ist einfach routiniert, Olli weiß, was er tut.  
Leider lässt er ihn das nur kurz spüren. Plötzlich löst er sich wieder von ihm und sein Blick richtet sich auf einen Punkt hinter Erik.

Marco?  
Marco. Olli spricht ihn nämlich an.

„Dein Freund hat mich zu einem Dreier eingeladen.“

Erik dreht sich halb um, Ollis Hand liegt immer noch in seinem Nacken. Trifft sich gut, er will seine Haare nämlich auch noch nicht so schnell los lassen.  
Marcos Blick... Nicht so überfordert, wie man erwarten könnte. Man sieht ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag, wie sein Freund im Gang einen anderen Mann küsst – dafür ist er echt gefasst.

Mehr als gefasst. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Erik versteht. Marco will eine Bestätigung von ihm.  
Die letzte Bestätigung. Er will von ihm wissen, ob das, was Olli gesagt hat, wirklich stimmt. Weil sonst alles passt.  
Erik nickt leicht.

„Ach ja?“

Marco lächelt. Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus, ein verschmitztes Lächeln. Scheiße, das ist der Marco, in den er sich verliebt hat, das ist der Anblick, bei dem er sich gedacht hat 'diesen Kerl will ich'.  
Er kommt auf sie zu, Schritt für Schritt. Und auch Olli hat offensichtlich bemerkt, dass das eine Zustimmung war – dass Marco mit im Boot ist.

„Ja. Ist er immer so direkt?“  
„Na klar. Sonst wäre er nicht mein Freund.“

Das ist jetzt etwas, was nur sie beide richtig verstehen. Für Olli klingt das wohl nach einer abgehobenen Aussage, nach 'mein Freund muss direkt sein, weil ich nur das beste vom besten will'. In Wirklichkeit ist es einfach so, dass Erik die Initiative ergriffen hat und sie so zusammengefunden haben.

Jetzt steht er direkt vor ihnen. Kurz schweift sein Blick zu Erik, doch dann richtet er sich auf Olli. Und ehe Erik irgendetwas tun kann, greift Marco ebenfalls in Ollis Haare, um ihn zu küssen.  
Oh. Jetzt weiß er, wie Marco sich gerade eben gefühlt haben muss.

Sein Freund küsst einen anderen Mann. Den Mann, den er gerade eben selbst geküsst hat. Sie sind jetzt wohl quitt.

Olli lacht. Auf einmal fängt er an zu lachen, Marco muss den Kuss unterbrechen. Doch Olli erklärt nicht, was ihn zum Lachen gebracht hat. Stattdessen legt er seine Arme um sie beide.

„Und auf was steht ihr so?“

Sie sehen sich kurz an. Ja, worauf steht Marco? Worauf steht er selbst? Er würde sagen, das ganz normale Programm halt. Keine Sonderwünsche.

Aber Olli wartet ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab.

„Lasst mich raten: Marco Sextalk?“

Wäre das so, wäre ihm das noch nie aufgefallen. Besonders viel sagt Marco nicht, wenn sie miteinander Sex haben und er hat auch noch nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er damit unzufrieden ist.

„Und Erik darauf, die Kontrolle zu haben. Lieber unschuldiger Kerl in der Öffentlichkeit, aber im Bett lässt er die Sau raus.“

Okay, damit liegt er gar nicht mal so falsch. Er legt es nicht unbedingt darauf an, von allen als unschuldig wahrgenommen zu werden, aber es ergibt sich nun mal. Und 'die Kontrolle haben'... Ja, bei Marco auf jeden Fall. Im Bett ist er derjenige, der das Sagen hat.  
Bei Ollis Grinsen weiß er allerdings nicht, ob er das wirklich ernst gemeint hat.

„Und du?“

Oh, Marco ist auf Krawall gebürstet. Noch im friedlichen Rahmen, aber er bietet Olli Paroli. Mit diesem aufmüpfigen Gesichtsausdruck... Erik muss grinsen.  
Olli auch.

„Auf Kerle, die nicht so steif und verklemmt sind. Also... Steif schon, aber nicht im Geiste. Zeigt ihr mir jetzt endlich euer Schlafzimmer?“

~*~*~

Eriks Finger tanzen über Marcos Brust, er spürt die Gänsehaut, die sich ganz langsam ausbreitet. Ihre Lippen berühren sich nur ganz leicht, dafür immer wieder.  
Es hat seinen Reiz, sich vor einem anderen Mann zu küssen.

„Ich versteh' gar nicht, wie ihr bei einer so geilen Lampe Sexprobleme habt.“

Vermutlich hätte es mehr Reiz, wenn dieser Mann nicht die ganze Zeit Blödsinn reden würde. Aber gleichzeitig ist es genau das, was Erik so entspannt sein lässt. Diese ganze Situation... Er ist nicht besonders erfahren, das weiß er selbst. Klar, er hat ziemlich oft Sex mit Marco, er weiß, wie das geht – er weiß, was er bei Marco tun muss. Bei einem anderen Mann sieht das schon wieder anders aus und wie das mit Marco und einem anderen Mann gehen soll, weiß er noch nicht so recht.  
Trotzdem ist er entspannt. Weil Olli die ganze Zeit blödes Zeug redet.

Erik wendet sich Olli zu.

„Redest du im Bett eigentlich immer so viel?“  
„Solange dein Freund nicht mit dem Sextalk anfängt... Irgendeiner muss es ja machen. Und ich kann es mir erlauben, Helium-Häschen.“

Es ist nicht nur blödes Zeug. Olli ist richtig unverschämt. Und jetzt hat er sich selbst übertroffen.  
Marcos Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legt, lenkt ihn ab. Sein Mund, der sich seinem Ohr nähert, erst recht.  
Seine Worte sind so leise, dass nur Erik sie hört.

„Ich mag deine Stimme. Echt.“

Da ist es wieder. Das Kribbeln. Wann genau es gekommen ist, kann er nicht mehr sagen – irgendwann, als sie ins Schlafzimmer gegangen sind, glaubt er.  
Es kribbelt. Nicht, wenn er Olli ansieht. Ist zwar immer noch so, dass Olli richtig attraktiv ist und er findet es auch nicht schlecht, ihn im Bett zu haben, aber das ist alles.  
Es kribbelt, wenn er Marco ansieht. Es bewegt etwas in ihm, wenn er Marco ansieht. Er steht unter Strom.

Olli hat so viel Anstand, dass er diesmal die Klappe hält. Wahnsinn, Erik hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das auch kann.  
Nur ein kurzer Blick, ein kurzes Nicken und er hat sich mit Marco darüber verständigt, was sie als nächstes tun. Sie beugen sich gleichzeitig nach unten, Eriks Lippen senken sich auf Ollis Brust, aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, dass Marco sich direkt zu Ollis Brustwarzen gewagt hat.  
Gut, dann zieht er halt nach.

Olli stöhnt laut und hemmungslos, eine Hand krallt sich in Eriks Haare.  
Aber ruhig gestellt ist Olli damit noch lange nicht. Irgendwie schafft er es noch, einen Satz heraus zu bringen.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein alter Sack, der zwei blonde Betthäschen hat.“

So. Das reicht aber wirklich.

„Du redest echt zu viel.“

Erik richtet sich halb auf. Ollis Grinsen... Er provoziert ihn. Die ganze Zeit schon.  
Gut, dann soll er bekommen, was er will. Dann bringt Erik ihn halt zum Schweigen.

Er küsst ihn. Ohne Antasten, einfach Mund auf Mund, Zunge in Mund, unnachgiebig, unerbittlich. Und endlich ist Olli ruhig. Seine Hand wandert von Eriks Haaren über seinen Rücken, bleibt auf seinem Steißbein liegen.  
Es sind angenehme Minuten. Aber Marco fehlt, Marco ist zu weit weg, er braucht mehr Marco. Also löst er den Kuss wieder.  
Überraschenderweise ist es nicht Olli, der als erstes etwas sagt. Der erste Kommentar kommt von Marco. Wimmernd.

„Deine Stimme ist echt geil.“

Dafür lacht Olli jetzt. Sein Lachen ist so anders als Marcos – und nicht annähernd so spöttisch wie das, was er sagt. Es ist freundlich, angenehm.

„Ah, Erik. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der darauf steht, dass du im Bett die Macht an dich reißt. Dein Kleiner hat gerade ein feuchtes Höschen bekommen.“

~*~*~

Marcos Rücken spannt sich an.  
Diesen Anblick kennt er. Nicht aus dieser Perspektive, nicht mit genau diesem Abstand, aber er weiß genau, wie sich Marcos Rückenmuskeln immer wieder anspannen, wenn er seinem Orgasmus näher kommt.

Eriks Hand gleitet an Marcos Glied auf und ab, immer schneller, er will ihn stöhnen hören, noch mehr stöhnen hören. Seine andere Hand streicht fahrig über Marcos nackten Oberkörper.  
Mehr kann er nicht tun, mehr kann er nicht tun, um Marco weiter hochzuschaukeln. Das ist Ollis Aufgabe.

Olli liegt auf dem Rücken, Marco sitzt auf seinem Schoß. Also... Direkt auf seinem Schoß. Auf seinem Schwanz. Seine Hüfte bewegt sich auf und ab, er reitet ihn, während Olli fast komplett ruhig da liegt. Und zwischen Ollis Beinen, hinter Marco, sitzt Erik und stößt in Olli.

Er grinst. Olli grinst schon wieder. Nicht durchgehend – jedes Mal, wenn er stöhnt, verzieht sich sein Gesicht, aber dann kehrt sein Grinsen wieder zurück. Immer noch dieses provokante Grinsen. Und Marco ist noch nicht explodiert. Erik schon, er hat sich so sehr von ihm reizen lassen, bis er ihm die Stirn geboten hat und damit seine anfängliche Einschätzung erfüllt hat, aber bei Marco steht das noch aus.

Marcos Bewegungen werden schneller, fahriger, hastiger. Immer mehr spannt sich sein Rücken, sein kompletter Körper an, sein Keuchen wird immer langgezogener.  
Und dann sieht er richtig, wie Marco seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, wie es ihn erwischt, wie sich das auf Olli überträgt und es hat etwas von Domino Day, es geht über Olli an ihn weiter, er spürt, wie Ollis Muskeln sich zusammenziehen, wie es eng um seinen Schwanz wird, stoßweise, immer mehr, er hört Marco, erst nur stöhnen, dann irgendwelche Wörter, Erik versteht ihn kaum noch, er hört nur noch „dein Gesicht“ heraus. Seine Hand schließt sich fester um Marcos Glied, er drückt sich ganz weit nach vorne, ganz tief in Olli, jetzt kann er sich gegen Marco lehnen.

Der erste, der das erschöpfte Schweigen durchbricht, ist – wer könnte es auch sonst sein – Olli. Er beginnt zu lachen, erst ganz leise, dann wird es immer lauter, immer gelöster. Erik hebt seinen Kopf, er sieht Olli über Marcos Schulter hinweg an.  
Dauert trotzdem noch eine Weile, bis Olli es schafft, einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren.

„Das ist aber nicht mein Gesicht.“

Plötzlich versteht Erik, plötzlich weiß er, was Marco vorher gesagt hat. Und plötzlich weiß er, worüber Olli lacht.  
Über die Spermaspur auf seiner Brust. Über die Flüssigkeit, die laut Marcos Versprechen eigentlich woanders sein sollte.

~*~*~

„Marco, jetzt gib' es endlich her!“  
„Niemals!“

Wie eine Kriegstrophäe hält Marco Eriks Handy in die Höhe, als er in die Küche stürmt. Erik stürmt ihm hinterher.  
Eine Jagd mit erschwerenden Umständen. Immerhin für sie beide. Ist verdammt schwer, voreinander wegzulaufen, wenn man die ganze Zeit lachen muss und dass seine Hose drückt, macht das ganze noch schwieriger.

„Marco!“

Offensichtlich hat Marco nicht mitgedacht, hat sich keine Route zurechtgelegt. In der Küche angekommen, muss er kurz anhalten, verliert dadurch seinen Schwung. Und Erik nutzt das aus. Mit einem Satz ist er bei Marco, es braucht nicht viel Kraft, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken.  
Ja, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken geht leicht. Hat er jetzt schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Allerdings haut Marco immer wieder ab und dann geht das ganze von vorne los.

„Nur wenn du mich meine Kochsendungen schauen lässt, ohne in einer Tour zu lästern!“  
„Niemals!“

Erik packt Marcos Armgelenke und drückt sie auf den Boden. Trotzdem hält Marco sein Handy weiterhin krampfhaft fest. Sogar dann noch, als Erik sein Becken langsam nach unten schiebt, bis er Marcos Erektion an seiner spürt.  
Auch dieses Spielchen spielen sie schon die ganze Zeit. Sie sind beide so dermaßen hart, dass es kein Wunder wäre, wenn sie es nicht einmal schaffen würden, sich auszuziehen, ohne zu kommen. Das hält sie aber nicht davon ab, so zu tun, als wäre alles normal. Beide tun so, als wären sie absolut tiefenentspannt, obwohl der Gegenbeweis ganz deutlich zu spüren ist.

„Ah, Olli hat dir ein Bild geschickt.“

Marco hat den Hals verrenkt, um noch einen Blick auf das Handy werfen zu können, bevor der Bildschirm wieder schwarz wird. Und das, was er gesehen hat, bringt Erik dazu, ihn kurz in Ruhe zu lassen. Er lässt seine Arme los, rollt von ihm herunter, neben ihn.

„Lass sehen.“

Seine neue Bewegungsfreiheit nutzt Marco tatsächlich dafür, wofür sie gedacht ist. Er entsperrt Eriks Handy, dann öffnet er Ollis Nachricht.  
Sie brauchen ein paar Sekunden, um das Gesehene einzuordnen. Doch dann macht es klick und sie sehen sich an und beginnen wieder zu lachen.

Der Text an sich ist echt nett. 'Ich hoffe, ihr habt jetzt mehr Spaß'.  
Olli hat ihr Problem erkannt und ja, er hat ihnen auch dabei geholfen, dieses Problem zu beheben. Sieht man ja jetzt – statt sich schnell und ohne Umstände flachzulegen, raufen sie lieber.  
Aber Olli wäre nicht Olli, wenn er sich darauf beschränken würde. Er hat noch ein Foto mitgeschickt.

Ein Foto, auf dem er oben ohne zu sehen ist. Und unter seine Nippeln hat er mit irgendeiner Creme eine gekrümmte Linie gemalt.  
Soll wohl ein Mund sein – soll insgesamt, mit seinen Nippeln, wohl ein Gesicht darstellen.

Hat also doch geklappt mit Marcos Faceshot.

~*~*~

 _„Wenn ich an Olli denke, dann denke ich erst mal – du weißt, was kommt, wahrscheinlich – an seine Brust.“_  
– Erik Durm


End file.
